In the past, entity-related events have been presented in a “data grid” format, such as in a table, for viewing by a user. Each row in the grid generally represents an event, and columns in the grid show event id, event type, event date, event category, etc. Unfortunately, such format is associated with various limitations. For example, is difficult for the user to decipher the information just by looking at a data grid with rows and columns, particularly when the user needs to quickly identify a particular event.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.